Certain tradesman, particularly construction workers, are required to bring various materials to job sites. Sometimes the necessary equipment is in bags, bottles, rolls or cans. This device allows the worker to carry two same sized cans in a handy carrying device. This application will describe how a plumber for instance will use the device.
Most plumbers are very familiar with PVC (Polyvinyl Chloride) piping or coated PVC. It is lightweight, very durable and is very commonly used in houses and outdoor applications such as irrigation systems. However, in order to connect the PVC together the plumber must apply both a cleaner and a glue to the pipe in order to make a secure and tight fit of the pieces of PVC piping.
Without the use of the glue and the cleaner the piping becomes brittle and fails. The material that is used to clean and glue the pipe together are liquids, which are applied to the PVC to connect the piping. These materials (cleaner and glue) are stored in cans—pint size, quart size, or even gallon or drum size. Usually a plumber carries a pint or quart size can to a job site due to convenience and ease of transport.
At times plumbers like construction workers are required to work in cramped outdoor spaces particularly in ditches when they are connecting the PVC piping. The environment is dirty and often has uneven surfaces. One of the risks in the field for the plumber is that the plumber may accidentally knock the can of cleaner or glue over. This results in waste of the product and waste of time for the plumber.
Since both the cleaner and the glue must be applied to the PVC pipe in order to make a secure fit, the plumber must carry at least two cans—one for the cleaner and one for the glue.
The purpose of this invention is to ensure that a plumber, for instance, can carry either a pint or quart size can of the glue and the same size can of cleaner to the job site at one time in a handy carrying device. The cans are securely attached on the bottom of the device in a recessed concentric circles and clamped on the top of the can lid with a recessed groove on a spring-loaded clamp. The recessed groove, which is on the underside of the clamp fits over the top of the can. A T handle on the top of the device allows the plumber to carry the device.
The typical can of glue and cleaner has an applicator in the middle of the can. The applicator is inserted into the liquid and allows the cleaner or the glue to be applied to the pipe. The plumber removes the applicator from the respective can, applies the particular material (either cleaner or glue), and then securely puts the applicator back in the appropriate can. It is very important to prevent foreign material from entering the can with the glue or the cleaner. It is also very important that the can of cleaner or glue remain as airtight as possible. Both the presence of foreign material and air will destroy the cleaner and glue.
The bottom surface of the base of the device is a flat surface, which allows the plumber to rest the device on any surface. The downward pressure of the spring between the handle and the clamp of the device would ensure that both cans remain in place in the device.
This device may be used in any application where two cans must be carried at once. This is not particularly limited to the plumbing trade, but may also be used in other construction trades, woodworking facilities or any application where cans must be carried to a job site. The example of the plumber in this application was used solely for illustration purposes.